Last Notes Drabble series
by IrenaAdler
Summary: Watson 'verse "Last Notes" Drabble series - Being held hostage, members of the team write a note to a loved one. Fourth, Ian struggles to find the right words to write to Jason. OC Jason is an army sniper that Ian has a secret almost-relationship with.
1. Dear Matt

**Dear Matt—**

_Dear Matt,_

_If you're getting this, it means I didn't make it out. The bank robbers are letting us write these, which is a bad sign. I'm sorry, baby._

_Take care of Shadow. And take care of Colby, okay? I know he has Charlie, but he's always being everyone else's rock. Tell him that I said he can break down. Cry, even. At least get pie-faced drunk._

_My family will come for my funeral. Introduce yourself, even if they don't understand what you mean to me. I don't think you even understand that. I don't know what the hell I do for you. Okay, except for __that__. Otherwise I've only given you confusion and headaches. But I want you to know that you're the light of my life. God, that's corny, but I hope you're never going to read this._

_Before you, I thought I was fine. I had great friends and even great lovers, you know who. Then you danced into my life and I realized I'd been missing out. I've been in love just a few times and every time it surprises me and blows me away, but you've topped them all. You've brought joy to my cynical soul. But I'm gone now. It'll hurt but you've got to move on and make someone else happy. If there's a heaven, I'll be guarding over you with my heavenly sniper rifle. Just know I never wanted to leave you._

_Be strong, baby,_

_Love you always,_

_--David_

With trembling fingers, Matt smoothed again the crumpled paper that he'd found in David's pocket. Then he carefully folded it and put it away until he could find a hiding place. Wiping his eyes, Matt made himself finish loading the washing machine. Then he could go grab David and kiss him senseless.


	2. Dear Will

Dear Will—

_Dear Will,_

___This robber must be a marriage counselor because he's making every hostage write a loved one about 'something we've never said'. It's an effective distraction, but also rather final sounding. SWAT better come soon._

_____I've told you a hundred times that I love you and that you're a royal bastard, often in the same breath. But, I need to say – if I get dead here, don't kill anyone. Jail won't bring me back. _

_______Don't disappear on my family, don't make them lose you, too. You'll want to drop into a deep hole and become someone else, but they'll need you and so will anyone else on my team that survives. They'll blame themselves, but Charlie is going to be the worst. _

_________I won't tell you to move on. You're it for me and I know it's the same for you. But when I say don't kill anyone, I mean yourself, too. I know you're going to think about it. Don't._

___________You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Whether it's luck, fate, God, I'm just glad it's true. I might be gone, but just hold on, __aein__, to my memory. If there's such thing as Heaven, I'll be waiting outside the Pearly Gates for you and we can break in together._

_________________Yours,_

___________________--Don_

As Don followed the triumphant SWAT team out, he started to toss the note, then stopped. He should show it to Will. They'd discuss it, fight over it, then, after sufficient time growling at each other, have amazing make-up sex. Smiling, Don shook his head and dropped the note into the trash. There was nothing there he hadn't said before. He'd rather skip the fighting and get right to the amazing I-survived sex. Then he could tell Will everything one more time.


	3. To My Nena Bear

**To My Nena-Bear –**

_To my Nena-bear,_

_I'm so sorry, honey. I know that I left and that you're probably very sad and mad at me right now. It must be hard to think of anyone being as sad as you are, but Charlie might be almost as sad. He might forget to eat or sleep and get very sick. I hope you'll care of Charlie if he won't take care of himself. He'll be very angry and upset but don't let him push you away. It is selfish of me but I need to know that the two most important people in the world to me will take care of each other._

_Your Mommy loves you, but don't let her stop you from being with Grandpa Alan, Charlie and your uncles. She'll say mean things, but she signed a special legal paper that says you can still see my family, even if I'm gone. She does love you._

_I'm so sad that I'm going to miss you grow up. I know you're going to turn out great. You've got such a good, strong heart, a Granger heart. _

_Don't be afraid to cry and be mad at me, sweetheart. I left you and you have the right to be mad. I hope, though, that you'll forgive me and remember me. Ask Charlie and the others to tell you stories about me. I'll be watching over you from Heaven and doing whatever I can from up there to help you._

_You'll always be my little girl and I love you,_

_Daddy Daddy_

The next day, Colby found the note and his heart squeezed in his chest. He sealed the note in an envelope and wrote Nena's name on it. Then he placed it in a safe deposit box.

For the day he didn't come home.


	4. To Lt Col Hill

**To Lt. Col. Jason Hill –**

_To Lt. Col. Jason Hill –_

_I don't know how long it's taken for this note to get to you, since I've no idea where you are. I've thought about calling you so many times, just to fix you in the world in my mind, but I never do. Now I'm dead and your life can go back to being uncomplicated – predator and prey. I wonder—_

Ian crumpled up the paper and began again.

_Dear Jase,_

_There are things that I need to say to you, and I guess it takes the end of my life to make me say them. I can't tell if it's easier or harder to write them down. I don't know if it's anything you want to hear, but I need to tell you—_

Another note balled up and discarded.

_To Jason Hill –_

_Guess your sniper ranking is going to go up again. Seems fitting, since I was the one to take it from you, that I'll be the one giving it back. I'll never forget the first time I saw you, army to the core, lining up your shot as easy as breathing. Then we went out for a drink and—_

"No," he mumbled and threw it aside. He couldn't even get one sentence right.

_I wish I'd called you this morning, just to say 'Hi', but we don't—_

Crumple.

_If I ever find out who broke you so badly, I will—_

Crumple.

_If these robbers kill me and get away, maybe you could return the favor. I'd like to think that—_

Snarling, Ian balled up and tossed yet another note. His fellow hostages and even the bank robbers were eyeing him nervously. But this was his last chance to say anything meaningful to someone important. He ignored them and started again.

_Dear Jason …_


End file.
